Mugwumpin' In Blue Valley
by LycoX
Summary: A land development deal turning problematic finds Wally West getting involved while staying with an old friend of his in Blue Valley, Nebraska.
1. Chapter 1

**Mugwumpin' In**

 **Blue Valley**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I owe this random bit of inspiration thanks to Andrus after he got to talking about a horror story for Arrow thanks to the approach of Halloween. This will be a Wally West centered story and set during his time in Blue Valley. Other Flash characters may or may not appear but we'll see. Interestingly enough, the Mugwump is actually a Scooby Doo character DC did sometime ago but I'm adapting aspects of that for this cause why not!**

* * *

 **7:44 PM Blue Valley, Nebraska October 24th, 2011**

"Man, I can't thank you guys enough for lettin' me stay awhile with you two." Began Wally with a small smile towards his old friend, Tommy Elkin.

Who he met during his first year of College in Keystone until Tommy had to leave in order to help his ill foster father, Charles Elkin, shortly into their second year. Tommy himself was of Cherokee descent and had been taken in by Charles after the death of his parents. Charles had also been an old friend of his father's and had been looking to pay back a debt he owed him from their time in the Korean War. And he figured what better way to pay it back then by taking care of his son for him? "Brother, think nothing of it." Tommy told him with a grin.

"What my kid said, our casa is your casa and all that for as long as you need." Called out Charles from the kitchen.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Elkin, I really do." Leaving had been a lot harder then he expected it to be but he knew that being 600 miles away from Central was the best thing for him for now and wherever else the road might take him.

"Still can't believe you got dumped by a video message." Muttered Tommy with a shake of the head.

Wally just sighed. "Yeah, same here. But hey, her loss, right?"

His friend laughed and clapped him on the back. "That's the spirit! And soon enough, we gonna find you a girl here in BV and you'll forget about that other chick in no time!"

"Heh, easy now, Tommy, easy. One step at a time, okay?"

"Right, right, I gotcha brother, I gotcha."

"In that case, you got a Big Belly Burger here? Cause I am starved." Wally asked with a grin.

Running to other states wasn't something he often did and he knew he needed to keep those bars Cisco had made him in reserve as a just in case kind of thing. A boisterous laugh came from the kitchen. "Sorry kid! But we don't got nothin' that fancy here! Well, on second thought, we do got Judy's joint."

Tommy leaned in with a grin on his face and began to stage whisper. "Dad's actually got a crush on Miss Judy but he won't do anything about it. Which is crazy since Lord knows she's got a thing for him!"

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed too!"

"Hah, and like I keep tellin' ya, a man at my age has to take these kinda things slow! Unlike you youngsters!" Charles told his adopted son as he came into the living room with two cups of freshly brewed tea for them.

His adopted son just shook his head at him with a smile, knowing full well how his dad viewed the way the younger generation handled dating. "You know..." Began the visiting Speedster after taking a long sip of his tea.

Which tasted damn good! He idly wondered if it was a brand Mr. Elkin had used or it was a home made recipe brew. And if whether or not he could have a copy of it for his own use! The two looked at him expectantly. "I think we can learn a lot from your viewpoint about dating, Mr. Elkin."

Tommy groaned at that while Charles just laughed in a satisfied manner. "Aww man, brother! You're gonna give pops a big head!"

"I fought in the war and I still can't get no respect around here!" Groused the older man good naturedly and gaining an eyeroll from his son.

"Heh, if you say so! But I'm gonna take Wally here out to Judy's and let him try some of her cookin'."

"Make sure you get me a bag!" Said the man eagerly as the two began to make their way towards the front door after setting down their empty cups on the coffee table.

"You got it, pops! I'll even tell ol' Miss Judy you miss her somethin' awful!"

Good natured grumbling could be heard from the man that caused the two to chuckle. _Man, I'm glad I did this._ Thought Wally to himself happily.

Being around his old friend and his adopted dad was already quickly turning out to be a great decision already so far. The fact Tommy's dad wasn't even Native American was pretty interesting and it reminded him of the dynamic his dad and Iris had with Barry. A dynamic the Elkins seemed to have as well in their own way and he was liking it.

 **12:06 AM At Pellek Development**

A lone figure made its way through the shadows of the night and the trees towards the Pellek Development building. Its sense of smell told it that there was only 2 figures within the building but not the one it was after. But no matter, it would strike out in order to send the message that the Forested area of Blue Valley was to be left alone or else tragedy would happen. Killing was not something it wished to do but it would it there was no other choice. Spotting one of the 2 figures walking about and likely checking the area for predators, the lone figure made its way to the man with a hiss. Capturing his attention. "What the Hell!?" Exclaimed the frightened guard as he tried to go for his can of Mace.

But was unable to be fast enough as the strange looking creature advanced on him with a quickness that defied its size. A loud scream could be heard, one that would draw the other guard's attention. Which was exactly what the creature wanted and the air would be filled once again with a horrified scream as the second guard was viciously attacked.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And so it begins! I kinda tried to have a more relaxed style for the writing here in comparison to my usual works that features a lot of paragraphs. Hopefully I did pretty well where that's concerned! R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: So I've decided that 'Arrogance Unbecoming' will be connected to this story. And because I think too much, I've already got a couple of ideas in mind for future stories set after this one that'll eventually lead back to Jesse and how things went for her after the events of 'Arrogance Unbecoming'. And to a guest reviewer for that fic, why would I make Jesse into a version of Zoom? That kinda would be pointless, at least, I would think anyway. Anywho, on with the show! And apparently, I accidentally put 2011 in the first chapter. My bad folks!**

* * *

 **1:04 PM October 25th, 2017 Pellek Development**

"Damn, brother, things are gettin' intense around here." Remarked Tommy with a shake of the head as he and Wally stood on the fringes of the crowd in front of Pellek Development.

A crowd that was loud and divided in its support and lack of in what the company was looking to do in regards to removing the forested area. The recent and gruesome deaths of two security guards had only added to the protestors' argument that the area shouldn't be destroyed for the sake of more buildings and the like. Sad fact is, those two had only been recently hired on after some problems had occurred shortly after the company had began setting up for the ground work for their plans. "Yeah, they definitely are." Wally agreed as one protestor actually threw a tomato at Tamara Pellek.

The head of Pellek Development. "WE DON'T WANT YOUR PROGRESS IF IT DAMAGES THE ENVIRONMENT!" Shouted another protester known as Griff. An African American man with some weight to him.

" _Regardless of whether or not you want it, it will happen once we've gotten the final_ _approval_ _needed. Progress for Blue Valley is ultimately its salvation!_ " Tamara told him and the rest with her megaphone.

Gaining loud boos in the process mixed with loud cheering at the same time. "Hah, I doubt that, more like she just wants to make a buck."

Wally looked over at his old friend with a curious look on his face. "You think so?"

"Yeah, man! Clear the area, make some money from that, and then some more once the construction is done and things are ready to be used. Accordin' to Judy, the Pelleks are one of the oldest, money hungry families in Blue Valley and Tamara's the worst one." Tommy told him with disgust on his face.

A look Wally had as well as those types only really ever cared for themselves. "What's this final approval thing about then?"

"Oh, that? The Mayor since he's the last hold out on lettin' this whole thing happen. There was others but somehow, someway, she got them to agree."

And he'd bet his good tools that the hold outs had finally been given an offer they couldn't refuse. Wally frowned at that, wondering if it was an offer that had done it or something more unpleasant like blackmail. _Do I even have any business in lookin' into it? I mean, I'm only a guest around here and it probably would be suspicious if Central City's Kid Flash showed up. Well… If he was seen anyway…_

Definitely things to think about for sure! " _And no matter what happens! Pellek Development will not shut down! In fact, we will increase our security and provide means for them to protect themselves if necessary!_ " Called out Tamara through her megaphone.

Gaining a mix of loud boos and cheers in the process. "Probably get them killed too. Come on, brother, let's get on back to the shop before I lose my damn lunch." Grumbled Tommy as he started to walk away.

Heck, his dad would probably be grumpy about them being a few minutes late in getting back to 'Elkin's Auto Repair' as it is! Or at least, he probably would be if it wasn't for the fact Tommy had gotten him a special of the day from Judy while they'd been at her food joint for lunch. "Yeah… Right behind ya."

Wally really hoped he wouldn't have to get involved…

Unnoticed by Wally, the crowd, and Pellek was a lone man near a tree with a look of anger on his face. _Damned fool! That won't stop the Mugwump for the area must be left alone!_ Thought the dark haired figure darkly to himself.

He then turned away and headed off to pay a visit to the Mugwump as it needed to know what was going on and react accordingly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, this can't be good! Fun fact, the Elkins are actual characters. Thank you Google.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: And we are back with an all new chapter! And after seeing the character on Gotham last night, I just had to use him here as I really loved the character and Kyle Vincent Terry playing him and feel he should have definitely stayed around for a future appearance!**

* * *

 **Five Hours Later In Tamara's Office At Pellek Development**

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, gentlemen. It is appreciated." Thanked Tamara Pellek as several old friends made themselves comfortable in her office at Pellek Development.

"What're old friends for, huh?" Replied Headhunter with a grin.

One that was shared by Tamara. As back in her wilder years, she'd ran with the man and his bunch until the calling of her family to take a position of leadership had happened. But would always have a spot in his crew due to proving herself. "Agreed. Now remember, you have full control in how you handle guarding this building. Understood? This company MUST be able to push through on the land deal as I've worked far too hard on it to end up losing everything now." And the Mayor would soon see things her way, one way or another.

Headhunter gave her an eager grin and nod. "You got it, boss. Do we get to dress the part? Cause I do love me a little role play from time to time."

The suggestive wink made her shiver a little as she remembered that very well. "Of course. Wouldn't help my cause any if you don't look the part." She replied with a smirk and gaining a chuckle from him.

"I had a security job once, gave it up cause I was only allowed to carry mace on me." Mumbled one of Headhunter's men.

Who definitely loved using more unpleasant means of weaponry! Tamara looked his way. "Fortunate for you then that you'll be allowed to use whatever you want to ensure that the menace attacking my business is brought down. I don't care if its a drunken bum that shows up, you, Headhunter, and the rest of you lot are to shoot."

"Uhh, what about the Police and all that?" Wondered another of the men present.

"Let me worry about that."

"Yes ma'am."

"Your uniforms are in the locker room, gentlemen, I suggest you all get changed and to your stations." She ordered and the men aside from Headhunter began to make their leave to the locker room.

Eager to get started and then paid damn well! "You know I don't care if I get paid, right?" Asked the African American merc once they were alone.

Tamora smirked at him. "I'm aware, Head, I'm aware. And you'll get what you want once the assignment is done."

He gave a satisfied nod at that. "Can't wait, baby girl, as its been too long."

"Too true." Came the reply with a smouldering look his way.

Chuckling, Headhunter made his way out to join his boys in the locker room to get changed into his guard uniform. Feeling even more eager then his men to get this job done and over with. Tamara leaned back in into her chair with a satisfied sigh. Happy with her decision to hire her old friends for this as she knew they could definitely get the job done. No matter how messy it could possibly get. _A little bribery will make the Police a non issue._ She thought to herself in a pleased manner.

And if that didn't work? Well… There was always blackmail!

 **Judy's Joint**

"So you really think Pellek's black mailing or bribing the right people to get the land deal goin'?" Wally asked curiously with raised eyebrows towards his friend, Tommy.

"Yep, I do, brother." Came the reply between bites of his burger.

"What makes you think its either of those though?"

Tommy looked at him for a moment as he swallowed his piece of burger. "Like I said before, they were all holdin' out until she found a way to get 'em to stop. So those two things are what I think is happenin' as none of them have ever supported tearing down that forested area until Pellek." Informed the young Cherokee man with a frown.

Causing Wally to frown as well as he thought about what he was told and wondering if he should look into it. As there might even be records she was keeping as well. Records he could take so that she wouldn't have leverage anymore unless she chose to make copies as a just in case kinda thing. _Dad, Barry, and Iris definitely would find ways to look into it._

"If ya ask me, that's all business that's none of ours." Declared Charles as he came up to their table with a tray of his food.

And with him, the lovely Redheaded and somewhat plump owner of the food joint they were in, Judy. "Oh come on now, Charlie! Its everyone's business where them darn Pelleks are concerned! Hell, considerin' the last time that bit of land was involved, the Pelleks lost out where it was concerned. So's the way I see it, ol' Tamara's just looking to get a little somethin' back for her family since she probably feels that area rightfully belongs to them and nobody else." Judy said and gaining several agreements from the others in her place of business.

Charles just harrumphed. "You been readin' them mystery novels of yours again, Judy."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't hafta if a certain gentleman I know would start takin' me out on the town!" Came the light reprimand with a swat of his shoulder with her towel.

Causing chuckles to happen from the two boys while Charles looked a little flustered. "But mystery novels or not, boys, this is probably closer to the truth more then anything else. Including the Mugwumps rumored to live in that forested area."

"Mugwumps?" Wally asked curiously.

Judy looked at him for a moment and remembered he wasn't from the area. "That's right, you're new to these parts so you wouldn't know. But essentially, the Mugwumps are these Croc like creatures with fur on 'em. No one's really seen much except for a little here and there and none of us Blue Valley folk has ever been too willin' to look further into it as who knows what them critters might do if we ended up in their territory."

A snort despite his flustered state escaped Charles. "I know I'm not a true Blue Valley boy like some are around here, but even I know that's just nonsense."

"That's what we all thought about Aliens, pops, and look how that went." Retorted Tommy with a grin.

Knowing it'd irk his dad a bit and proving himself right with the glare he got! "Don't forget Speedsters, guys who can literally create tornadoes, vigilante archers, and super strong soldiers." Wally added.

"Makes me miss the simpler days of the war." Grumbled Charles with a shake of the head.

Since things like that just wasn't happening back then! Tommy just rolled his eyes good naturedly at his dad as Judy lightly swatted him again on the shoulder with her towel. "I don't know, I kinda like, Charlie. Makes life excitin'! Though it'd be even more so if you took me out on the town. Anywho, y'all need anything, just give a holler!"

"Will do, Miss Judy!" Wally told her while finding himself pretty curious about this whole Mugwump business!

Smiling at the visitor from out of town, Judy went back to her business while giving her would be man's shoulder a squeeze. And once they were alone so to speak, the Speedster from Central would speak up. "She's DEFINITELY got her sights set on you, Mr. Elkin."

"Dagnabit, Wally!" Groaned the older man as he didn't need him getting involved in all that too! Bad enough his boy and some of the other old fellas in town were doing it!

He and Tommy chuckled and soon got back to focusing on their food.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah buddy! Let's do it to it!**

* * *

 **12:56 AM October 26th, 2017, Near Pellek Development**

"Damn it, Mark! Usin' Umpy is just wrong!" Hissed the African American known as Griff to Mark McMurray near Pellek Development in a hidden spot in an old Toyota truck.

Mark frowned darkly at his friend. "Its the only way we're gonna get that bitch to stop with her plan to get rid of the forested area and his home! 'Sides, not like the Mugwump's got an issue about it!"

"That's cause you know he listens to you since you been in his life for so long!"

As at the ages of 12 and 13 respectively, Mark and Griff had found the Mugwump when it had been fairly young like them. Young and alone and the little fella had taken an instant shine to the two of them. Mark more so then Griff since he was able to bring him more food then what Griff was able to do at times. The boys had even given their young friend the nickname of 'Umpy' much to the little critter's liking. But as time went on and the trio grew, Mark's nature would become a lot less pleasant. Even more so after Tamara Pellek's family had essentially destroyed his family over an argument that got a bit out of hand. Leaving a majority of the McMurray clan homeless, pennyless, and blacklisted from finding jobs in the local area. And for Mark personally, he had seen attacking Pellek Development as a new form of war to fight since he'd been in the military for a time until being honorably discharged after gaining a leg injury that gave him a never ending limp.

The Mugwump hadn't even refused his request to attack either and it pleased Mark unlike it did Griff. "Yeah, but you've been in it just as long, remember?"

"Of course I remember! But that doesn't change a thing as this is wrong and you know it!" God how he wished he could get his best friend and Umpy to listen to him!

"Duly noted, Griff! Now if you can't handle the uglyness of war, then I suggest you get the Hell on outta here!" Roared the former Soldier in annoyance.

Causing Griff to take a step back with wide eyes. "You… You think this is a war!?"

His friend could only nod with a serious expression on his face, shocking and horrifying the other man a great deal. "I do, and if that bitch destroys Umpy's home, the war is lost. But I refuse to allow that to happen! Victory WILL be on our side!"

 _Good God!_ Thought Griff in horror as he knew now his friend could not be talked out of his present course of action.

One that would more then likely get Umpy killed for that matter. Something that he couldn't let happen! How, he wasn't sure but he knew he had to reach out to the Police. Even if that meant getting Mark in a crap ton of trouble but at least it might potentially keep Umpy from being learned of. Or worse! Griff quietly walked away with his head down as he hoped things would be alright in the end. And would soon close his eyes to try and block out the horrible sounds he'd soon begin to hear at Pellek Development.

 **Inside Pellek Development's Gated Area**

"Alright boys, look alive and sharp cause we could have company at any minute." Ordered Headhunter to his bunch with his handy walkie talkie since they were part of the package of acting like a security guard and all that good fun as he made his way into the building to where Tamara's office is and have himself a little sit down for a bit.

Various positive responses were heard back from his men and that made him nod in satisfaction. As this gig was some damn guaranteed good money for him! Not to mention the little extra where Tamara was concerned! That little bit of extra was even something he was looking more forward to then the green bills he had coming his way from her! _Hell, if things go her way and I bet they certainly will, maybe she and I can rule this little ass town together._

Not like none of the fools living in the area could prevent it considering the kind of firepower he and his boys packed! The imagery he was getting in his head was enough to make him smile widely and Headhunter promised to have a talk with his lovely Tam about all this as soon as he had a chance too! _Hmm… I could just call that fine ass right now instead of waitin' til later…_

As Headhunter had little doubt Tam would be all that pissed with his calling and waking her up. But as his hand went to pull out his cell from his pocket, it'd freeze when what sounded like a loud scream and gunfire was heard. Causing him to frown. "Alright, who or what the Hell was that!?"

" _Boss! I think that was Reggie!_ "

Static was heard and Reggie himself was soon heard from. " _It… It is! This thi-AAUGH!_ "

"Reggie!? REGGIE!?" Yelled Headhunter into his walkie talkie.

But no answer was given, forcing him to start barking out orders. "Damnit! And that boy had just achieved his dream of bein' an armed security guard! Boys! Get to where those shots came from and make sure to show whoever got Reggie pays big time! His death ain't gonna be in vain!" Ordered the man as he started to haul ass from Tamara's office.

He'd live that boy's dream for him if he had too! " _You got it, boss!_ "

Seconds later, Headhunter would hear one of his speak up over the walkie talkies. " _Holy shit!_ _I think, I think I'ma puke! Reggie ain't Reggie no more!_ _Gonna… Gonna need a lot of stitch shit to put his ass back together!_ "

" _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?_ " Shouted another of Headhunter's men and gunfire was soon heard.

Making Headhunter frown in annoyance and quicken his pace as the gunfire increased and yelling could be heard. Whatever or whoever was out there that his boys was shooting at, was soon gonna meet with him and two of his shots! "Hang tight, boys! I'm comin'!"

 **Elkins House**

Bleary eyed but concerned was the state of Charles and Tommy Elkin, along with Wally 'Kid Flash' West as they came out of the house to find out what exactly the Hell was going on. "Sounds like a damn warzone." Muttered Charles grimly as others came out of their houses and chatted amongst themselves as the shooting continued on.

"Where ya think it might be comin' from, pops?"

"Well… Given all the trouble that's been happenin' lately, I can think of only one place." Replied Charles with a frown on his face as no mere bunch of security guards should even have the kinda fire power he was hearing.

Tommy looked over at Wally who looked back at him. "Pellek Development." Both said at the same time in a grim manner.

Several vehicles belonging to the Sheriff's Department suddenly raced through the area on the way to where the gunfire was happening at. "Uhh, I really don't think they are gonna like what they find." Wally muttered as he knew now more then ever that the time for him to act was now.

"Probably not, son, probably not."

Making his leave discretely, Wally made for the house and towards the guest room he'd been given for a quick change of outfits and was soon speeding off from the back door of the house and towards Pellek Development. Once he got there, he saw an African American man firing two hand guns at some kind of strange creature that vaguely resembled a Crocodile as quite a few dead bodies were all over the area with those still alive keeping their distance and looking rather frightened too for that matter. But willing to fire on the thing if needed! "I don't know what kinda food you been eatin', Croc boy, but it ain't gonna matter as I'm 'bout to shoot yo ass up and straight down to Hell!" Declared the man with a laugh as he fired his guns at the creature.

Snarling, the creature charged at him but the man held his ground. Even yelling at the others to join him in killing the thing. But Wally wasn't about to let this go on for much longer and sped over to get the guy the heck out of the way. And just in time too as the creature had reached out to strike him. "What the!?" Got out the man.

" _You and your friends need to get out of here, now!_ " Wally told him with his voice disguised.

Getting laughter in return. "Ha! Sorry pal, but the Headhunter and his crew don't run from shit! And that includes freaky ass things like that! But nice to meet ya in the flesh, Kid Speed or whatever it is they call ya. Who knows, maybe you'll get to see why I do two shots with my guns here for every occasion."

The fact this guy was so damned jovial and showing off his guns bothered Wally to no end and even said as much. "Hah! Kid, I'm from Gotham! Ain't much that can phase me!"

He then fired upon the creature that while looking like a Crocodile, strangely enough also had fur on it. Shaking his head, Wally sped at the creature and punched it in the gut. Causing it to grunt and then, if possible, glaring in annoyance at him. " _Hi! You uhh… You didn't like that, huh?_ "

His answer would be in the form of a backhand strike that sent him flying into a few barrels with a groan. "Ugh… Guess not." He muttered somewhat painfully as he got up.

"Damn! Our boy here got you good in the chest!" Called out Headhunter as he took an Uzi from one of his boys and started firing it at the creature.

Confused, Wally looked down and his eyes widened with a gasp escaping him as his chest had what looked to be deep claw marks on it. Especially as now he could feel the stinging sensation of being slashed as he noticed blood coming out. "Aww man..."

Thank God that hadn't been any deeper or he'd be toast! Shaking off the pain he felt, Wally stared straight ahead at the Crocodile like creature and sped at it. Striking it wherever he could and only serving to thoroughly piss it off even more. "Boss! Nothin' we throw at the thing stops it!"

"Keep at it, Kirk! Sooner or later we'll get a hit in and we'll have him then!" Encouraged Headhunter as he and his remaining boys waited for the Speedster to either get a lucky moment or get knocked back.

Which is exactly what happened to him too as the hit sent him flying right onto the hood of an approaching Police vehicle. "Aww damn! We got Cops!"

"Pay 'em no mind!"

Snarling, the creature began to advance on them as Wally groaned and forced himself up. _Physical attacks aren't doin' it… Not unless I do a Mach Punch or whatever Cisco likes to call it._

Even then, that might only make this thing even madder! "What on God's Green Earth is that thing!?" Wondered the Sheriff in alarm as he and his Deputies watched as the creature went after those shooting at him.

" _Trouble. But you need to let ME handle it, okay? Several are already dead and there's no need to add more to that list._ " Wally implored as seriously as he could.

And then got an idea as the Sheriff and his Deputies looked at him with wide shocked eyes. Something he paid no mind too as he sped off and circled around the creature and the shooters until until he stopped. And let loose with a Lightning Throw at the creature. Causing it to let out a pained yell as the electricity surged all over its body as Wally and the others present stared at it. The Lightning soon dissipated and smoke could be seen coming off its heavily breathing form as it stayed on its hands and knees. "Well hot damn, Kid Speed got the victory! Now let's finish this thing off and buy him a beer!"

Nervous laughter escaped those of his men that hadn't been killed or tossed aside like they were nothing and ending up knocked out or worse moments before. Wally looked over at him with a shake of the head. " _Its Kid Flash, actually._ "

"Right, right. I knew it was somethin' like that! Say, you wanna join up with me and my boys? Cause it sure looks like we're gonna need to do some recruitin' thanks to this thing." Headhunter asked him as he stepped towards the creature with an eager grin on his face.

But stopped in his tracks as it growled and raised its head up and then turned to look at Wally with a very unhappy look about it! " _Uh-oh._ "

With a roar of rage, the creature was up and on its feet faster then what it should have been capable for its size and charged at him. Making for Wally to decide to haul ass from the area in the hopes it would keep chasing him and naturally, not get him at all! Especially since he was still hurting some from his chest wounds! "Hot damn, boys! Helluva show!" Remarked Headhunter with a chuckle as his boys started to relax a little.

"Got that right, boss! Damn near wet myself!"

Laughter erupted from that comment. "Now I don't know what the Hell just happened here. But I DO know that all of you ARE under arrest!" Declared the Sheriff of Blue Valley.

Making for everybody's favorite Headhunter and his remaining bunch to turn around and look at the Sheriff. Who had his gun pointed at him and he wasn't alone in doing so! "Alright then, partner, have at it."

Protests were made at that but he stalled it. "Whoa! Boys! Easy, remembr who's dime we're on here. You know full well she ain't gonna let anything happen to us!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Sure, take us to jail then!"

"You uhh… Got a therapist in this small ass place? Cause I think I need one after what I saw tonight..."

Headhunter could only shake his head at the remarks from his men. _Alright Tam, gonna need ya to do ya thing, baby girl._ Cause other wise… Things might get a bit complicated! And that just wouldn't do!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hot damn! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: This will likely upset fans of Jesse as it won't exactly have her in a great light. Also, happy (belated) Thanksgiving folks!**

* * *

"Now where are you goin'?" Wondered a sweaty Wally as he sat up in Jesse's bed in her room on Earth-2.

Liking the fact she was clearly taking her time with putting back on her clothes. "Well, I've had a really good breather thanks to you and now its back to protecting the city." Jesse told him while putting on a baby blue bra that she knew he liked after a quick shower.

"Jess, I think the city'll be fine without you a bit longer. So why don't you just come back to bed?" He replied with an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry, can't do. Besides… What point is there in cuddling when we're not even together anymore?"

That threw Wally considerably as he had thought with their little moment in bed, especially with her landing one Hell of a kiss on him after he had gotten there that she had changed her mind. "But… What was with the kiss and the sex then?" He asked in confusion.

Once she had her suit's top on, she looked his way as she zipped it up with a shrug. "Well, I had a pretty good belief you would make your way here after my dad showed up with the break up cube and used it to my advantage. Besides, I thought it'd be a great way to really end things between us with one last time in bed for us." Jesse told him, not realizing how horrible that sounded thanks to her growing arrogance.

Wally himself could hardly believe his ears over what he was hearing. And the expression on his face must have told Jesse the trouble he was having in believing what she had told him. Even letting out a sigh of exasperation as she figured he would have understood where she's coming from! "Look, Wally, we're both really busy, right? Not to mention, from two different Earths, so a relationship between us just really wouldn't work."

"It could if both are willing to put in the effort."

"I can't, not right now. Not with the new team and ensuring the rest of STAR is running smoothly in addition to protecting the city. This is for the best, okay? Besides, I thought you would have liked being with me one last time before we go our separate ways for now. Do they not do this kind of thing on your Earth?"

As surely they would have, right? "I… I guess you're right. I mean, I'm still doin' my Engineer classes on top of Kid Flash stuff." Came his quiet words with a heavy heart.

Jesse smiled at him, happy that he was finally getting what she was saying. "See what I mean? This is for the best." She told him as she leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah, guess so." Wally replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Time I got goin', be sure to lock up when you're done, okay?"

"You got it."

And with that, she was gone. Leaving Wally alone in her apartment and feeling lower then dirt and hating every bit of it. Wally then woke up with a pained gasp and panicked at first as he didn't recognize where he was until his vision cleared up and realized he's in his room at the Elkins household with light pouring in from the window. "Damn, brother, had me and pops worried there!" Came the voice of Tommy Elkins as he got up from his chair with a look of relief and concern on his face.

"Tommy?"

"Yep!"

"How, how I get here?" Asked the hurting Speedster with his eyes closed as there was a slight throbbing in his skull.

"I found ya in the bathroom in your Flash suit, buddy. Scared the bejeezus outta me and pops with how bad off you looked!"

"Don' guess you believe if said was 'arty thin'?" Mumbled Wally tiredly while feeling his stomach rumbling.

Knowing he was gonna need a lot of food to fuel his healing. Tommy chuckled. "Nope! Sorry buddy. But ya don't gotta worry about me and pops sayin' anything. Heck, pops even patched ya up best he could!"

"Relief… Tell ya that."

"Figured as much but damn, brother, what happened to ya to get all wrecked up like?"

"Went t' stop all tha' shootin' at this… This thing that was goin' 'fter dem. Had fur an' looked like Alligat'r or somefin'."

Tommy's eyebrows went wide at that. "Brother, you tellin' me you went up against the Mugwump!?"

As with that description, it was the only thing he could think of after living in Blue Valley for so long! "Guess… So..." Mumbled Wally while his stomach rumbled loudly.

Causing his friend to whistle. "Damn, you MUST be hungry!"

"Yeah… Need lots f'r healin'..."

"I hate to tell ya this, but that's gonna take time."

"Not, not wit' Speed 'Orce in, in me." Wally told him and making his friend's eyebrows raise up.

"Right, not even gonna pretend to understand that. But I'll run over to Judy's and get ya some of her specials."

Wally nodded tiredly as he laid his head down. "Take… Take STAR card… Wallet."

Doing as told, Tommy quickly got it. "Alright, brother, hang tight and I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Kay..."

Closing his eyes for some more sleep as his friend left the room, the last thing Wally heard was Tommy's voice yelling out. "HEY DAD! WALLY'S AWAKE! I'M GOIN' TO JUDY'S TO GET HIM SOME FOOD!"

 **Meanwhile, Outside The Police Station**

"Alright, Head, now what the Hell happened?" Demanded to know Tamara once she and Headhunter got in her family car while his boys took cabs back to Pellek Development to keep an eye on the place.

She was also fairly annoyed that the Dimwits in Blue threatened to throw HER in jail for attempted bribery of them and she had had to resort to threatening blackmail against them to get her way. Making her quite unliked by the Dimwits but Tamara didn't give a damn as what she wanted, she got. "For starters, most of my boys are dead, Tam."

"Yes, that was rather hard to miss." Replied Tamara a bit dryly.

Not at all bothered by the loss of some of Headhunter's men since they were nothing more then street trash in her view. Even if she had ran with some of them back in the day. Head narrowed his eyes at her but went on. "They're dead cause of that damn thing that's been attackin' your place. And it AIN'T no human either."

"Explain."

"It looked like some kinda humanoid Gator with fur on it."

Tamara hissed. "Mugwumps!"

"Gesundheit."

She shot him a look over that one but he just gave her a cheeky smile. "A Mugwump. Sort of a… Local myth around here. A Crocodile like creature with fur on it and its said there's only one left. Those damned things are one of the reasons my family wasn't able to take that forested area years ago!" Hissed the woman unhappily.

"Well you're really gonna be pissed when I tell that fine ass that Central's own Kid Speedster is in the area. Hell, if it wasn't for him showin' up. I'd probably be the only one left alive."

If anything, his information made Tamara rather red in the face. "AND YOU DIDN'T SHOOT HIM!?" She screamed out angrily.

Gaining a shrug from him. "Hey, the dude saved me and my boys' asses and got that thing to chase after him. For all I know, the two killed one another." He told her calmly.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she spoke up. "You'd best pray that's the case, Head. For I will NOT let the Speedster or that damned creature stop me from taking that forested area! It has remained outside of my family's hands for far too damned long!"

"Hey, I get it. I totally do. But you seriously need to relax, Tam, especially before that fine ass has a stroke." An annoyed look came his way but he paid it no mind.

Headhunter then leaned in. "If it helps though, it seems some fella named Mark McMurray has some sway over this… Mugwump of yours."

"Really? And how is it you know this?" Tamara asked curiously with narrowed eyes.

"Cause, babe, while yours truly and his boys were in the slammer, some brother showed up and told the Police what was goin' on. Didn't really seem like they believed him all that much though."

A scoff escaped her. "Or perhaps the Dimwits just didn't want to do anything about it." She said with a sneer.

"Maybe."

"Hmm… McMurray has been something of a thorn in my family's side so it would only make sense he'd be causing me problems." Mused the woman thoughtfully as Headhunter didn't hide the fact he was checking her out as her driver continued to drive them away from the Police Station.

"Want me to take care of him for ya?"

"No, I want you to take care my gardening for me. YES, I WANT YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

Chuckling, Headhunter put his hands in front of him. "Whoa, easy! No need to yell, I am right next to ya after all!"

Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes and counted to ten, she let it out and then opened her eyes to stare at him. "Yes, take care of him, please. But do so _QUIETLY_ and _DISCRETELY_. Do you think you can manage that?"

Headhunter just grinned at her. "I can definitely handle that just fine." He told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows that had her shaking her head at him.

"Now… Why not give me a little 'reimbursement' for my losses last night?"

Tamara stared at him for a moment as he eyed her in a hungry manner and just rolled her eyes. "Oh, very well. I suppose I can do this bit of charity." She told him dryly while beginning to unbutton her dark green v-neck blouse.

"Ohh Hell yeah!"

The driver would helpfully raise up the barrier window so he wouldn't have to hear them. Along with turning on the radio and having the volume quite high so he wouldn't be able to hear much.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, seems like bad tidings for Mark! And as for Wally's current state? That will be explained in the next chapter! R and R good buddies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: Annnd we are back with an all new chapter!**

* * *

 **Two And A Half Hours Later At The Elkins**

A loud belch and a pleased sigh escaped Wally after finishing the last of the food that Tommy had awesomely brought him from Judy's joint. "I see it, but I just don't believe it." Muttered Charles in disbelief.

"You and me both, pop."

"This kinda thing never happened back in the war."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me! Arrow shootin' vigilantes, people running faster then the blink of an eye, serums worse then steroids that practically destroy a city, big ol' holes in the sky, alternate Earths with girls who clearly have no brains if they willing enough to break up with a good fella like Wally here! In my day when the war was goin' on, it was simple!" Ranted Charles Elkin.

Causing Wally to chuckle and wince slightly as he was still hurting a bit but thanks to the specials Tommy had brought him, his healing was kicking in to making him a lot better. Tommy stared at his dad for a moment before shaking his head. "Jeez, pop! I was meanin' more about the fact he ate 8 of Judy's specials like it was nothin'!"

"Hey, what can I say? Speedsters have a high metabolism so we need to eat a lot." Remarked Wally with a shrug.

Heck, Judy had had to have the food delivered since it had taken some time to prepare! Thankfully Charles had been quick on his feet about why they needed so much food and it seemed Judy had bought it thankfully enough. "Crazy, bro, crazy."

"It can be."

"But what really bothers me about all this? That Pellek lady hiring all that man power as that's just a little too much in my book."

"Especially when its threatening the Mugwump's life since accordin' to what everybody else says, its the last of its kind." Added Tommy with a frown.

Wally let out a breath. "I know its strong, durable enough to be unaffected by bullets, and can be pretty fast when it wants. If it wasn't for the fact I can move so quick, the chase I took that thing on probably would have ended a lot worse."

Even if he did have to engage it a few times in order to keep the thing following him. Each encounter leaving him just a bit worse for wear. His suit especially! Tommy shuddered at that mental image. "Thank God that didn't happen, bro."

"Agreed, son. Now I don't know how much longer you'll need to rest up, but take it since I get the feelin' you're gonna need it."

"Heh… Yeah, you're probably right since I'm seriously thinkin' about sneakin' into Pellek Development to see if I can find anything I can use against Tamara. Especially before its too late."

A notion that bothered him considerably! Charles nodded in understanding, even approving of it. "Good call, son."

"You gonna go in your suit? I mean, it is kinda wrecked."

"No other choice, Tommy."

Nodding at that with a frown on his face, Tommy then came up with an idea. "I could come with you, bro. Be a look out for you."

Wally tried to object to that but Charles would be the one to surprisingly back it up. Making for the two to look at the older man in surprise. "You need someone watchin' your six. And I wager Tommy can handle runnin' with you a lot better then I can at my age." Pointed out the older man in a reasonable fashion.

Seeing the validity in the man's words, Wally let out a sigh. "I sure hope I don't come to regret this."

A cheer escaped Tommy after that. "Nah, man, ya won't! West and Elkins! Back at it again!"

"That's what I'm afraid of. I still remember that near stay we had in jail." Replied Wally dryly.

"But we got lucky! And I bet we will again!" Retorted his friend while Charles decided that no, he didn't want to know!

Wally rolled his eyes. "Let me get some more rest and then we'll go from there."

"You got it!"

Man, he really hoped he wouldn't regret bringing his friend along!

 **Mark McMurray's Place 20 Minutes Later**

The house of Mark McMurray looked wrecked thanks to the efforts of Headhunter and his remaining men as they had broken in while wearing masks to conceal their identities. All in an effort to catch the man off guard and take him out of Tamara Pellek's hair. Unfortunately however, the man was no where to be seen. "Damn, fool musta got paranoid or something." Grumbled Headhunter as he brought out his phone.

"Pellek's not gonna like that, boss."

The man sighed. "You let me worry about that. Now, let's get outta here before we get caught by the cops. Or that Speedster."

Neither of which sounded too good in any of their opinion as they hauled ass and Headhunter made a certain call. One that would leave a certain Pellek quite displeased! But she figured sooner or later that McMurray would slip up or some such and then he could be dealt with. Even ordering Headhunter and his remaining men to keep on the look out for McMurray while she prepared to have a word or two with one last hold out of Blue Valley.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Go Mark! Will Wally and Tommy be successful? Will Charles ever ask out Judy? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go yo!**

* * *

 **Later That Night At Pellek Development**

All was quiet at Pellek Development, the carnage of the previous night was gone thanks to money influencing certain things. Though Headhunter and his bunch were still guarding the area and Headhunter himself was damned eager to face off with that Croc thing and this time get the kill. Get the kill, get the dollar bills, and another thrill with Tamara herself. It was a plan he loved the Hell out of and couldn't wait to put it into action. His little moment earlier in the day was nothing more then an appetizer in his mind since they hadn't had a lot of time and he had the feeling Tamara was in agreement with him on that one. But despite his vigilance and the vigilance of his remaining men, it wasn't able to keep them from catching a certain blur into the building. Said blur materializing into the forms of Wally 'Kid Flash' West and Tommy Elkin in Tamara's office once they were sure it was okay to do so! "Whoa." Muttered the young Cherokee in a slight daze.

Wally chuckled. "Yep, its a rush."

"Heh, I'll say! That could be a new Carnival ride right there!" Tommy said enthusiastically and causing Wally to just shake his head with a grin.

"Right, right. Now remember, we need to keep quiet as much as possible."

"You got it." Replied the young man happily and went towards the door of the office to keep a look out.

Idly, Wally did wonder just how much he'd be likely to make with his Speed as a Taxi or Delivery service. Or even as a Carnival ride. But he could see a lecture forming in his head from his dad and probably Barry as well that his Speed wasn't meant for such things. It was enough to make him smile in amusement before shaking his head and getting serious about the task at hand. Which was to uncover anything Tamara may have here that could be used against her. _Right, let's get to work._

He quickly got to work looking for anything to help the town and its people out while feeling glad he was back to a hundred percent. Even if the same couldn't be said for his suit but that would have to be a worry for another time when things weren't so serious. After several minutes of searching, Wally came to the conclusion that there was nothing to be found. "Damn… Gonna have to check her place then..."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE HE REFUSE ME!?" Came an unwelcome voice from down the hallway.

Causing both Wally and Tommy to tense up momentarily as the voice belonged to none other then Tamara Pellek and she was none too happy! "That damned Mayor can't hold out forever! I'll find something on him and then he'll have no choice!" Hissed the woman and using his Speed, Wally phased himself and his friend through a wall to avoid being seen and to head on to their next destination with Tamara being none the wiser as she made her way into her office with Headhunter close behind.

"You know, me and my boys could always just threaten his ass point blank. Save you a lot of trouble."

A look came his way. "Don't tempt me."

"Sometimes temptation is good to be followed through on, Tam." Reasoned the man and she had to admit he had a good point there.

Even saying as much. "I'll consider your way if my next attempt doesn't work. Alright?"

"Good enough for me." And damn did he hope that was soon!

 **The Next Day In Front Of The Forested Area**

Luck as it would turn out, would be on Wally and Tommy's side after a visit to Tamara's house. Where they would find a little black book of her's that contained a great deal of information she had on various individuals in town that she needed to approve of her plans for the forested area. All save for the Mayor, who was currently her only roadblock. But with this find, that wouldn't be much of an issue as both reasoned this meant she would have no choice but to back down. The boys would even call up those she had blackmail on in order to meet up at the forested area. Along with Charles and the Mayor himself. Not knowing that they were being watched by Mark McMurray and the Mugwump. Once they were all gathered, Wally in his Kid Flash costume got down to business and told them that they were safe from Tamara's mechinations. Even showing a certain book of her's to them that he found and he could tell they all looked rather relieved.

" _Now I know I'm not from here, but I just couldn't let this girl keep doin' this kinda stuff to you guys._ "

"And we thank you and the Elkins for this, young man. Tamara Pellek has been a right pain in the ass and this may just be what's needed to finally bring her down a peg or two." Said the Mayor in a hopeful manner.

"Hah! Fat chance of that happenin', Mr. Mayor! Now, hand over Tam's little book or there will be trouble." Came the voice of Headhunter with his few remaining men and Tamara herself!

Who was none too pleased! "You have no right to my stuff, you speedy little freak! By all rights, I should call the Police on you!"

Thank God for a camera set up in her home! "And they would do nothing to him despite the unlawfulness of his actions, Ms. Pellek. Now, I think it best you concede defeat and leave this area alone!" Declared the Mayor firmly with those the woman had been blackmailing adding their agreements rather loudly.

And gaining the attention of the nearby protestors. Among them being a worried looking Griff as he knew this could get ugly real quick thanks to those guns Pellek's men had! Unfortunately for the good folks of Blue Valley, Tamara wasn't about to give up that easily! "No. Way. In. Hell! Do you hear me!? That damn land belongs to the Pelleks by all rights and its time that is taken seriously! Now give back my book!"

"Sheesh, you need to take a chill pill lady." Groused Tommy with a shake of the head.

"When I want to hear from the help, I'll ask for it." Came the snide reply that had him glaring at her.

Charles stepped forward with a glare of his own at the woman. "I'll have you know that my son is worth 10 of you, you smug little rich brat."

His words weren't something Tamara cared for. "Want me to shoot him?" Headhunter asked eagerly.

"No. I'll just make sure he's homeless after I leave. Him and his son."

The Mayor stepped up. "You so much as try it and you will face legal action!"

She scoffed at that and told him she wasn't even worried thanks to her family's money and the like. Wally just frowned and took a few steps forward. " _Yeah, I definitely think its time someone took you down a few pegs, lady._ " He told her with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Bah, she's too up her own ass to realize what a bitch she is to others." Came the voice of Mark McMurray as he and the Mugwump stepped out of the forested area.

Making the Mayor and those in certain positions in town a bit nervous at the sight of! "Jesus!" Yelled Charles in shock as he hadn't ever seen anything like what he was now with the Crocodile like creature near him!

The Mugwump just hissed while Mark glared hatefully at Tamara. " _Then I guess its up to me to start the process of changin' that._ " Wally said decidedly.

He then raised up the book of blackmail and with his Speed, tore it to shreds much to Tamara's shock and increasing anger. She watched as the small pieces drifted down to the ground while the Speedster crossed his arms while the Mayor and those with him let out cheers. Cheers they weren't alone in as Tommy and the protestors joined in on them. "Heh, that's a good look for her." Mark muttered with a grin.

"You… My… Book… Tore it…!?"

Wally found himself under the end of what was perhaps the most hateful look he'd ever gotten in his life! But he wasn't about to let that bother him any as she honestly needed a lesson in humility! "Headhunter..."

"Yeah, boss?"

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! I'LL HAVE THIS LAND IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Screamed out the irate Pellek and causing many a pair of eyes to widen.

"Ohh crap." Moaned Tommy as Headhunter just grinned eagerly.

"MUSIC TO MY EARS, BOSS! MUSIC TO MY EARS!"

Not choosing to waste any time, the Gotham merc and his bunch quickly raised their weapons and began to fire. Getting Wally into motion as he did his best to catch each bullet while those there aside from the Elkins, Mark, Griff, Tamara, and the Mugwump remained. A hiss escaped the creature and charged at the shooters as Wally caught the bullets as best as he could while Charles got himself and Tommy out of the way. The fight would turn out to be thankfully short thanks to Wally as he used his Speed to disarm the Merc and his friends. Allowing for Charles an opportunity to knock a few out but despite their efforts to save the day, someone would feel Tamara's wrath. "MARK!" Yelled Griff in horror as he caught sight of his old friend bleeding out from several gunshot wounds.

A cruel laugh could be heard coming from Tamara and it was enough to enrage a horrified Tommy into hitting her pretty hard in the jaw. Sending her to the ground with a moan before finding herself tied up courtesy of Wally himself. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I probably could have kept it going but I figured I'd save it for another chapter. R and R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: This is it y'all, the final chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two Days Later On The Front Porch Of the Elkins' House**

Two days had passed since the confrontation with Tamara Pellek and her hired hands. A confrontation that saw Mark McMurray shot and end up in the hospital. Only to not survive his shooting much to Griff and the Mugwump's dismay. The Mugwump itself, as everyone would find out, hadn't even liked all the killing that Mark had made it do. As something like that had essentially been against its nature but because it was Mark, whom had such an influence on him, he had done it with great reluctance. But because it was the last of its kind and had proven itself to be a valuable part of the community, those in charge had voted to let him keep living in the city and its forested area. An area that had been established as a historical landmark so that it would never be touched and changed by human interests. This had pleased many in the town, Griff and the Mugwump especially. Griff was also offically put in charge of the creature's handling so that no one else would try and misuse it for personal gain.

As for Tamara and her bunch, they had all landed in jail while awaiting a transfer to a secure prison for their crimes. The rest of the remaining Pellek family members had even turned their backs on Tamara out of disgust and disappointment for her failures and sleeping with the hired help. Which they had felt was beneath a Pellek to do and more of a commoner's thing to do. Wally, after a lengthy phone call with Cisco, had even been able to repair his suit after a few purchases on his part and some speed reading to temporarily learn how to fix specialized clothing. And currently, he and Tommy were sitting outside on the front porch of the Elkins home. "Brother, I can't believe pops finally asked out Judy." Remarked Tommy amazedly with a chuckle as he thought of his dad doing that the previous night.

Wally also chuckled. "Guess he finally got tired of the teasin' and decided to do somethin' about it. My ears are still ringin' a little from her scream." He remarked as the two laughed and enjoyed themselves.

Her scream had even got the local police to show up since they thought something was wrong after a passerby had heard the screaming from inside her restaurant. "Oh yeah, pops has DEFINITELY made her year after finally askin' her out. I'm glad he finally did as maybe now I don't have to hear him make those little sighs of his."

Another chuckle came from Wally. "At least he's gettin' some happiness though."

"That Jesse girl?" Asked his friend as he noticed the saddened look on his friend's face.

"Yeah..."

"Bro, its her loss, alright? You did nothin' wrong and you'll find someone better then her. It could be today or tomorrow even, but you'll find her."

Wally let out a sigh, knowing his friend was right. But it would take him time until he felt he was past the hurt. "Thanks, Tommy. I appreciate it."

"No problem, brother. You'd do the same for me."

"Damn right I would."

The two shared a grin at this and silence would go on between the two for awhile as they enjoyed the peace and quiet of the neighborhood. "So..." Began Tommy, causing Wally to look at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Think I could do the hero thing? Call myself the 'Cherokee Kid' or somethin' like that." Wondered the Cherokee native with a grin.

Wally laughed but thought about it for a moment. "Hey, anything's possible out there."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Cheered his friend as he stood up and fist pumped into the air while Wally looked on and chuckled in amusement.

After sitting down, Tommy then thought of something else. "That reminds me, I've heard there's this girl out in Arizona who can do things with the weather. Maybe we can look into it?"

"So long as she doesn't turn out to be another Weather Wizard, I'm down!"

Another cheer came from Tommy. "So, when do ya wanna go?"

"I guess as soon as we get the okay from your dad that its okay since he might still need ya."

 _Ohh man, I hope he's okay with it!_

"Right, right, that works for me. Brother, this is gonna be awesome!" Cheered Tommy and Wally certainly hoped that would be the case!

A loud whistling noise could be heard coming through the air, prompting the two to step off the porch and see something on fire go hurtling through the air until it crashed a few blocks from them. "Well, don't see that everyday." Remarked Wally.

"Heh, ain't that the truth! Wanna check it out?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Wally decided that it couldn't hurt. Making his friend rather happy. "Hell yeah!"

Chuckling, the two of them headed off to where the crash site was. Not knowing it would be the start of a new problem for them and the townspeople to deal with! And once the alien Starfish was dealt with, Wally and Tommy would go on their trip to find the girl who could do things with the weather. Who would turn out to be real and known as Sarah Rainmaker, whom had gained her abilities through means that weren't related to the Particle Accelerator. She, along with various others in Arizona and outside of it would become great friends of the two. Though the boys and their new found friends would gain a few enemies along the way. Tommy, Sarah, Apache Chief, Jason Trujillo, the Manitous, and several others of Native American blood would even form a new team known as 'Soaring Freedom'. Dedicated to keeping peace and preserving their cultures when needed. Wally would even be named an honorary member as well.

Wally himself would go on to have many adventures, some with others and some just on his own before and after Barry and Iris' wedding. Though at one point, he and Linda Park after a Football game both had attended for different reasons in South Dakota, would end up on another Earth thanks to the Speed Force and unable to return. The two would spend a number of years there and even fall in love and have a family together. While there, Wally would even become the protector of Gotham City while a young Bruce Wayne learned what he needed to in order to become his city's protector after dealing with his guilt of killing Ra's Al Ghul. Bruce and Alfred had even kindly allowed the two to stay with them for a time until they could manage to be on their own. Even helping them get identities and the like established so that they could get jobs and whatever else they needed until they could return.

Interestingly enough, while years had passed for the two on the Earth they had ended up on, only a few days would pass for those on Earth-1. Those who knew them having no idea what was going on until Cisco woke up with his powers acting up, telling him of what was going on and then with the rest of the team, getting Wally and Linda back to Earth-1 from their current point in time with their kids. Which was quite a shock to Joe and Iris for sure!

 **July 2018 STAR Labs, Earth-1**

A portal opening had brought the team, minus Wally as he was off doing something else, to the portal room. Each of them hoping this wasn't a threat for them to deal with since they were all rather enjoying the peace Central City was currently enjoying since the defeat of the Thinker. To their surprise however, it was none other then Jesse herself who was coming through the portal! "Jesse!?" Got out a stunned Harry as it had been months since he'd last seen his daughter.

The fact she looked rather roughed up greatly alarmed him. Not to mention the fact that a bit of fire had come out of the portal behind her right before it closed up! "It… Its gone! They're all gone!" Cried out the girl tearfully as she began to collapse with her father managing to thankfully catch her before she could fall onto the hard floor.

Her unconscious state would freak the father out considerably as he yelled out her name. Wanting desperately to know what had happened to his little girl and what she had meant by her words so that he could go and cause a great deal of pain to whomever hurt her!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I had, originally, intended on doing several stories set after this that would explore Wally and Tommy meeting up with Sarah Rainmaker (of Gen 13 fame) and other characters. But due to the lack of feedback and the like for this, I've decided that perhaps its best I not do that. Though I may explore the living in Gotham bit in its own fic one day. But if folks want to see fics that deal with meeting Sarah and the others Wally meets up with, do let me know!**

 **As for Jesse… What happened to her is something I intend to flesh out more in its own story when I get around to it. R and R!**


End file.
